1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible lighted tree structure and more particularly to an illuminated tree structure having a plurality of support branches housing and protecting conventional lights that extend outwardly from the top of the tree for innately providing an aesthetically as well as a realistic means for stimulating a tree when illuminated and viewed at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas has long been recognized as a ceremonious holiday. Many get into the festive mood by decorating and ornating their homes, offices, residences, and like, both interiorly and exteriorly. The market has been inundated with gadgets to make the decorating process safe, easy and fun. One area, which has been very popular for years, is to provide lights on a skeleton frame, such as a tree. This idea will allow for any individual to simply provide lights to a frame, so as to allow for the outline of the frame to simulate the object formed.
To expand on this idea, several devices have been developed. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,002, issued to Reilly, III. In this patent there is disclosed a telescopic lighted tree apparatus. This lighted tree apparatus includes a central telescopic pole having a plurality of hooks locked thereon. Extending downwardly and outwardly from the top of the pole is a plurality of guidelines. These guidelines form a tree shape. Lights are suspended in strands between the guidelines and the hooks. The affect does achieve a tree outline, however, this decorated tree can be difficult and cumbersome to assemble and disassemble. In addition, the strand of lights must be wrapped from the inside to the outside, a task that appears to require extreme flexibility and dexterity, something all consumers may not possess.
Other devices approach attaching lights to tree structures, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,502 issued to Cantin and Design Patent No. Des. 390,806 issued to Skarda, Jr. In these patents, a frame is provided and the user must attach the lights to the frame. Though these devices do provide an adequate frame, they fail to provide an ornate structure, which can be assembled quickly, and one, which requires only a minimum amount of steps for adequately erecting a lighted frame.
Accordingly, it is seen that what is needed is a device that requires a minimal amount of effort to assemble. This device should also provide a more durable and a fuller illuminous final produce, as opposed to the frames that are conventionally available, to consequently provide for a more aesthetically pleasing and longer lasting final product. This device should be sturdy and durable, so as to allow for it to remain in an upright position, even in the presence of increment weather.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages, by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.